


Last Hours - Последние часы

by Altra_Realta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Последние часы жизни двух имперских офицеров на второй Звезде Смерти.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873472) by [kathkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin). 



> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic122899) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8021240).

Вокруг лесной луны плавно вращалась недостроенная Звезда Смерти. Рядом, не столь массивный, дрейфовал суперзвездный разрушитель Дарта Вейдера, и в одном из многочисленных (нескольких, по крайней мере) пунктов управления пытался работать офицер. Который от всей души надеялся, что кое-кто ростом примерно в восемь футов в черном, блестящем, тяжело шипящем костюме — Дарт Вейдер, проще говоря — не решит, что сегодня весьма подходящий день для демонстрации удушения Силой.

— Чанг! — услышал офицер резкий оклик.

— Я… Я имею в виду, да… То есть да, сэр, то есть… нет, подождите.

Офицер запнулся. Капитан уставился на него.

— Лейтенант Чанг, это лейтенант Мартэл, — он выделил оба имени голосом, будто разговаривая с ребенком. — Только что назначен, выпускник Академии.

Капитан сделал паузу, Мартэл улыбнулся. Чанг моргнул, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли он что-то сказать в ответ.

— Когда освободитесь с дежурства, — продолжил капитан, — я попросил бы вас все ему показать.

— Да, сэр.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы офицеры блуждали.

— Нет, сэр.

— Предполагаю, его каюта в семьдесят восьмом блоке.

— Да, сэр.

— А сейчас, — и капитан указал на пустое кресло, — Мартэл.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Мартэл, четко салютуя. Униформа его была настолько новой, что, когда он садился, издала хрустящий звук.

Мартэл выждал, пока уйдет капитан, и обернулся к Чангу.

— Нам можно снимать фуражки?

— Эм, нет, не думаю.

— Почему нет?

На контрольной панели Чанга замигал огонек.

— Секунду, — попросил он и нажал несколько переключателей. На экране появилось изображение обычного имперского шаттла. — Мы видим вас на экране, — сообщил Чанг в комлинк, — пожалуйста, назовитесь.

— Шаттл Тайдириум запрашивает деактивацию защитного щита, — отозвался пилот.

— Это входит в наши полномочия? — спросил Мартэл. Чанг кивнул.

— Шаттл Тайдириум, передайте код доступа для прохождения через щит.

— Передача начата.

Через несколько секунд код появился на экране. Чанг нахмурился.

— Что-то не так?

— Это устаревший код.

— Лейтенант? — раздался голос за спиной. — Проблема?

— Возможно, сэр.

Адмирал Пиетт наклонился вперед.

— Мы не используем этот код уже несколько месяцев.

— Я знаю, сэр. — Чанг услышал позади ужасно знакомое дыхание и поднял голову. Глаза Мартэла, казалось, готовы были вылезти из орбит.

— Куда направляется шаттл?

Адмирал снова наклонился.

— Шаттл Тайдириум, назовите груз и место назначения.

— Запчасти и техники для лесной луны, — голос пилота был искажен помехами.

Дарт Вейдер помолчал.

— У них есть код доступа?

— Старый код, сэр, но он есть в базе данных. Я собирался дать им проход.

Повисла долгая пауза. Ногти Чанга впились в ладони.

— Задержать их? — спросил адмирал.

— Нет, — распорядился Дарт Вейдер. — Предоставь это мне. Я сам улажу этот вопрос.

Адмирал Пиетт выразил удивление.

— Как пожелаете, мой лорд. — И повернулся к Чангу: — Выполняйте.

Чанг включил комлинк.

— Шаттл Тайдириум, деактивация щита начнется немедленно. Продолжайте следовать вашим курсом.

Он отпустил переключатель, выждал, пока адмирал и ситх покинут помещение, и только после этого выдохнул.

— О чем вообще шла речь? — спросил Мартэл.

Чанг облокотился на спинку кресла и закрыл руками лицо.

— Понятия не имею.

— Он, — Мартэл проводил взглядом Дарта Вейдера, — часто так делает?

— Мартэл, гораздо больше меня беспокоит, что он может тебя придушить, а не вмешаться в твою работу.

— Я думал, он душит в основном адмиралов.

— Да, но он истребляет их с такой скоростью, что я, вероятно, через несколько недель стану одним из них.

И снова повисла пауза.

— А когда заканчивается наша смена?

Чанг бросил взгляд на хроно.

— Примерно через пять минут.

* * *

— Кстати, — сказал Мартэл, пока они шли по коридору, — ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.

— На какой?

— Почему нам не разрешается снимать фуражки?

Чанг остановился.

— А какая разница?

— Ну… на самом деле я не люблю их носить.

— Тогда не стоило идти в армию, — и Чанг двинулся вперед.

— Но почему нам нельзя их снимать?

Чанг остановился и обернулся.

— Ну… они… они часть нашей формы.

— Да? Они не выглядят предметом первой необходимости.

— Но они часть униформы.

— Ты это уже говорил.

— Они часть униформы. — Мартэл с удивлением уставился на Чанга, а Чанг — на Мартэла. — Мы вряд ли были бы без них имперскими офицерами, верно?

— Погоди, — прервал его Мартэл, — без униформы мы не офицеры?

— Ну, нет, но… подожди. — Он нахмурился. — Да, но…

— Ты видел адмиралов без фуражки?

Чанг смерил его взглядом.

— Какая вообще здесь взаимосвязь?

— Потому что, следуя твоей логике, без фуражек они перестанут быть адмиралами, и мы сможем отдавать им приказы.

— Из моих слов этого не следует!

— Следует!

— Нет, — заупрямился Чанг. — Не следует, потому что я всего лишь сказал, что…

Мартэл скорчил недовольную мину и пошел дальше.

— Тебе лучше пойти за мной, — окликнул он через плечо, — или я потеряюсь.

* * *

Примерно в течение часа (хотя Чанг не знал, сколько времени представляет собой «час», он жил на гигантской станции, вращающейся вокруг необитаемой луны, и поэтому никогда не задумывался о течении времени), они оба пытались распаковать вещи. Точнее, распаковать пытался Мартэл, а Чанг помогал ему по мере возможностей, навязывая смесь своей собственной и официальной системы, что Мартэл по большей части игнорировал.

— Я знаю, что так не предписано, — поведал Чанг, — но это куда логичнее, чем то, что ты сейчас делаешь.

— То, что система не использует твою собственную логику, не делает ее нелогичной вообще, — парировал Мартэл. — Кроме того, кто вообще станет копаться в моем нижнем белье? Кто-то вообще его проверяет?

Чанг посмотрел на него.

— Скажи мне, что никто не полезет в мои подштанники.

— Пока еще никто не лез.

— Ладно, — объявил Мартэл, наполовину закопавшись в своем багаже. — Думаю, настолько плохо не будет. — Он выпрямился, держа в руках пару ботинок. — Главное, чтобы это был не Дарт Вейдер, потому что быть задушенным за то, что не так сложил свои трусы, как-то стремно.

Чанг взглянул на него и зашелся смехом.

— Думаю, твои трусы его беспокоят мало…

— Отрадно слышать.

Чанг посмотрел вниз.

— Ты знаешь, что носить неуставное не разрешается, правда?

— Да я и не думал это носить.

У Чанга мелькнул вопрос, зачем он тогда приволок это все, если не собирается надевать, но тут же пропал. Вероятно, и даже наверняка, он все равно не получил бы внятный ответ.

— Хотя как об этом узнают, если в нижнем белье они не роются? А так как я уже понял, что ты сказал — никто не проверяет нижнее белье, я могу ни о чем не тревожиться. — Он усмехнулся. — Логично, да?

— Никогда не сомневайся в возможностях Дарта Вейдера.

— Его удивит, что кто-то носит подштанники. Вот не знал.

— Этого ты никогда и не узнаешь. — Чанг сел на кровать.

Мартэл закрыл ящик и встал.

— Ты помнешь простыни.

— Кровать я заправил, так что, думаю, имею право на ней сидеть.

— Справедливо. — И Мартэл уселся рядом с Чангом. — Так что, они проверяют, как мы живем?

— Сейчас не так часто. И без того много чего происходит. — Он указал на свою голову. — Твоя фуражка под неверным углом.

— И?

— Странно смотрится.

— И?

— Ладно, забей.

Они помолчали. Мартэл, к облегчению Чанга, поправил фуражку.

— Тот шаттл, на дежурстве, — напомнил Мартэл. — Кто в нем?

— Не знаю.

— Думаешь, там были повстанцы?

Чанг перевел дух.

— Если там были повстанцы, почему он их тогда пропустил?

Мартэл пожал плечами.

— Это Дарт Вейдер. Кто знает, что у него на уме?

И снова стало тихо.

— Могу я задать вопрос так, что он останется между нами? — спросил Мартэл.

— Задавай.

— Ты никогда не думал, что, может быть, мы не на той стороне?

Чанг вздохнул.

— Я никогда не думал, что есть не та сторона. То есть, — он неопределенно помахал рукой, — если мы победим, то через двадцать лет все будут рассказывать детям, как мы героически раздавили мятежную мразь. Мы проиграем, и тогда мы — империя зла, а они — герои. Какая разница, мы просто люди с двух разных сторон.

— Да, но… сейчас.

Чанг еще раз вздохнул.

— Я выбрал сторону, я ее придерживаюсь.

— Что бы то ни было?

— Что бы ни случилось.

Теперь вздохнул Мартэл и повернулся к Чангу.

— Ты же никому об этом не скажешь? О том, о чем мы говорили, правда? — спросил он.

— Зачем бы мне это делать?

— Не знаю, — признался Мартэл. — Мне показалось, что ты из таких парней…

— Нет. — Мартэл в ответ прищурился. — Правда.

Мартэл рассмеялся, и Чангу вдруг померещилось, что они сидят друг к другу гораздо ближе, чем сидели несколько секунд назад. А еще Чанг заметил, что его новый знакомый смотрит на него так, что… он сглотнул и смутно осознал, что дышать нормально стало вдруг очень тяжело.

Ожил комлинк, и оба подскочили на месте.

— Твой, — сказал Мартэл.

Чанг ответил с некоторым трудом — руки его по какой-то причине дрожали. Возможно, сбоила система отопления.

— Да? Да, сэр. Конечно.

— Кто это?

— Наш капитан. Он хочет нас видеть.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Разумеется, прямо сейчас. Тут все прямо сейчас.


	2. Глава 2

— А, — сказал капитан Герек. — Ченг и Мартэл.

Чанг поморщился.

— Для вас новости, — продолжал капитан. — Они касаются Звезды Смерти.

Лейтенанты переглянулись.

— Только что стало известно, — капитан расхаживал совсем как сыщик в последней главе детектива перед тем, как явить разгадку, — что наши братья потеряли двух лейтенантов. — Он остановился прямо перед ними. — Так что сделайте одолжение, приготовьтесь отбыть немедленно.

— Вы нас отсылаете, сэр? — уточнил Мартэл.

— Именно. — Капитан продолжил прохаживаться.

Мартэл неуверенно перемялся с ноги на ногу.

— Но сэр, — начал он, — я…

— Не обсуждается, лейтенант. Свободны.

Мартэл не постеснялся отсалютовать, и это вызвало у Чанга облегчение.

— Я же только приехал, — надеясь, что их никто не слышит, поделился Мартэл, пока они шли по коридору.

— Вот точно. Могу поспорить, никто и не поймет, что тебя нет, — бросил Чанг. — Впрочем, не думаю, что мое отсутствие кто-то тоже заметит. — И он вздохнул.

— Если тебя это утешит, то я бы заметил. Если бы меня тоже не отослали.

Чанг посмотрел на него.

— Спасибо. Я это ценю.

— Как они могли потерять двух офицеров?

— Что?

— Я сказал…

— Я прекрасно расслышал. Откуда я могу знать?

Мартэл пожал плечами.

— Это был полуриторический вопрос. Я и не жду, что ты что-то знаешь. — Он помолчал. — Но серьезно, они ведь не могли погибнуть в бою!

— Почему нет?

— Потому что нас отправили их заменить.

Это было почти оскорблением, но Чанг решил его игнорировать. К тому же, замечание было дельным.

— Дельное замечание.

— Так что с ними случилось?

— Не знаю. Там все еще строится. Может, несчастный случай или что-то подобное.

Мартэл издал звук, выражающий несогласие.

— А что если их казнили?

Чанг резко остановился.

— Ты задаешь очень много вопросов. Слишком много вопросов!

— Что если это так же, как все время носить фуражку? Это правило?

— Ты опять начинаешь!

— Но…

— Мне надо собраться, в отличие от тебя. Так что я собираюсь пойти и заняться делом.

Мартэл посмотрел ему вслед.

— Я сниму фуражку!

— Да как хочешь!

* * *

Когда Чанг поднялся на борт шаттла, Мартэл уже вовсю трепался с пилотом.

— На самом деле никакого предписания нет?

— Можно откопать статью, согласно которой ты будешь одет не по всей форме. Но кроме этого — нет.

— Хорошо.

— Ты же не о фуражке, правда? — спросил Чанг и скользнул в кресло.

— Нет, я только спросил, разрешается ли ходить без трусов.

Чанг обмер.

— Ты шутишь, что ли?

— Да. Я все еще о фуражке.

В наступившей тишине с шипением закрылась дверь. Мартэл прокашлялся.

— Эй, Чанг, я думаю…

— Сколько времени это займет? — спросил Чанг у пилота.

— Минут десять, возможно.

— Хорошо. — И он откинулся на спинку. В тишине шаттл стартовал.

— Как так вышло, что капитан не знал твоего имени? Я имею в виду, и так ясно, что у него дырявая память, но раньше-то он его знал. Или на самом деле тебя зовут иначе, и ты надо мной издеваешься?

— Думаю, просто совпало. Он перебирает гласные звуки.

— Значит, иногда ты Чонг? — Чанг кивнул. Мартэл засмеялся, и пилот тоже, который, по мнению Чанга, довольно бесцеремонно подслушивал.

— Это невежливо, — заметил Мартэл, — слушать, что говорят другие.

— Ничем не могу помочь. Вы оба сидите сразу за мной, — отозвался пилот.

— Закрой уши.

— Я управляю шаттлом!

— Ногами закрой.

— Я не настолько гибкий.

— Давай я закрою?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Почему это нет? У меня красивые руки. Смотри, — и Мартэл демонстративно поднял руки.

— Ага, — голос пилота уже не звучал так уверенно. — Его, случайно, в детстве головой не роняли? — спросил он у Чанга.

— Я-то откуда знаю? Я его утром первый раз в жизни увидел.

— Не был бы я так спокоен по жизни, мог бы и озвереть, — заметил Мартэл.

— Твое счастье.

* * *

Шаттл, который можно было бы назвать и пустым, мягко пристыковался к шлюзу имперского корабля. Дверь тоже открылась плавно, но Чангу удалось нарушить единообразие: выходя, он запнулся о собственные ноги.

— Помочь? — поинтересовался Мартэл, переступая через ноги Чанга.

— Спасибо, сам справлюсь.

Он поднялся и выволок свою сумку (стандартную для имперских офицеров, очень скучную и не стоящую описания).

— Тебе фуражка нужна? — спросил Мартэл и протянул ему вышеупомянутый предмет.

Чанг посмотрел на него.

— Что ты смотришь? Она упала. Я ее не украл, я вообще ничего с ней не делал.

— И лучше бы тебе и не делать, — заметил Чанг, надевая фуражку. — Или я озверею.

— Ты же не собираешься угрожать мне применением физического насилия?

— Нет.

— Уже хорошо.

— Мне тоже так кажется.

— Офицеры! — рявкнул кто-то рядом. Чанг с Мартэлом опознали этот тон как «я прекрасно знаю, что я здесь главный, и от вас я жду надлежащей реакции» и подпрыгнули, принимая хорошо отрепетированную позу «весь внимание».

— Вы, — полковник сделал паузу и сверился со списком, — Чанг и Мартэл.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Чанг.

— Вольно.

Они встали свободней. Полковник подозвал их и предложил следовать за ним.

— Сюда. — Из стыковочного шлюза они шли через лабиринт коридоров, пока не достигли перехода. — Ваше место службы, — полковник указал в направлении одного из коридоров, — находится там. До завтрашнего утра свободны от исполнения обязанностей.

— Да, сэр.

Мартэл откликнулся эхом, затем нахмурился.

— Сэр?

— Да?

— Наши каюты, сэр?

— А, да. Туда, — полковник указал в противоположном направлении. — Номер… — он снова сделал паузу и сверился со списком. — Семнадцать — восемьдесят один — девять.

— Да, сэр.

Полковник поманил за собой штурмовика, у которого, судя по всему, не было иной задачи, кроме как следовать за офицером при исполнении (вероятно, на случай мятежа), и они ушли по третьему коридору.

Обменявшись молчаливым кивками и жестами, что означало достижение согласия, Чанг и Мартэл направились по коридору, надеясь, что идут к своей каюте.

— Он назвал один номер, — сообщил Мартэл.

— Да.

— Думаю, это значит, что мы будем жить вместе.

— Согласен.

— Чанг, — и Мартэл прокашлялся, а Чанг ускорил ход, стремясь удрать от разговора. — Чанг, надо поговорить.

Чанг встал как вкопанный и обернулся.

— Нет, не надо. О чем разговаривать? Нам не о чем говорить, с чего ты взял, что надо? — И он снова предпринял попытку смыться.

— Послушай, чуть раньше…

Чанг остановился и снова обернулся.

— Ничего не было. — Мартэл открыл было рот. — Вообще ничего не было.

Несколько шагов Чанг сделал, но не более.

— Что, насчет этого тоже есть глупое правило? Точно правило? Такое же, как про фуражку? Глупое правило, которое не правило вовсе?

— Слушай, мы не могли бы не…

— Потому что, как ты сам знаешь, нет причины, по которой мы постоянно должны носить фуражку. Нет такого правила, и ничего не случится, если ты ее снимешь. — И он сорвал с себя фуражку так быстро, что волосы остались торчать в разные стороны. — Видишь?

Проходящий капитан, разумеется, не мог не заметить закипающий спор, и остановился, несмотря на то, что куда-то очень целенаправленно спешил.

— Наденьте фуражку, лейтенант.

— Да, сэр. — Мартэл напялил фуражку обратно и подождал, пока капитан не окажется достаточно далеко, чтобы их не слышать. — Я пытался это тебе объяснить. Объяснил бы, если бы кое-кто не прошел мимо и не провалил весь мой план. — Он опять обернулся к Чангу. — Можем мы сделать вид, что этого не было?

Чанг раздраженно мотнул головой и пошел прочь.

— Послушай, ты можешь просто… — Мартэл схватил его за руку, но Чанг вырвался, как от больного склизкого чудища.

— Не трогай меня.

Мартэл долго смотрел на него, хотя и не так долго, как им обоим могло показаться.

— Ты сказал, что ты не из тех парней.

* * *

— Я разбираю вещи, — несколько минут спустя заявил Мартэл подошедшему Чангу. — Пожалуйста, не лезь на этот раз.

— Ладно.

— Я займу койку слева.

— Не возражаю.

— Я не спрашивал, я сказал.

* * *

В течение долгого времени оба подверглись некоторым неудобствам. Может быть, потому, что они распаковывали вещи в одной тесной комнате и старались не обращать друг на друга внимания, а может, и потому, что на Звезде Смерти каким-то образом опережали время. И ужин не сочли веской причиной, чтобы нарушить жесткий уклад.

На следующее утро Чанг проснулся и понял, что в каюте совершенно точно никого нет. Он решил, что Мартэл, вероятно, уже встал и ушел в попытках найти что-нибудь съестное, и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Несколько минут спустя он встал, оделся и в конце концов обнаружил себя посреди прачечной в раздумьях, как его туда занесло, когда он шел вообще-то в столовую.

Несколько мрачных мужчин притащили кучу барахла, которого хватило бы на полпланеты (что было вполне вероятно, учитывая размер Звезды Смерти), прервав тем самым его размышления.

* * *

Чанг стоял в столовой, чрезвычайно довольный, что мрачные дядьки из прачечной любезно указали ему верный путь. Ему подумалось, что это могла оказаться и не та столовая, но затем он заметил сидящего за столом Мартэла и решил, что тому лучше знать.

Он спросил сам себя, присоединиться ли ему к человеку, которого он уже знал, или сесть за один стол с людьми, которым, возможно, вообще не понравилось бы, что он взял и уселся. А если бы он при этом еще и грубо прервал их беседу, могли и обсмеять.

— Эй! — позвал его парень, сидящий рядом с Мартэлом, и неопределенно указал на свободное место. — Чанг, да? — спросил он, когда Чанг сел.

— Ага.

Парень кивнул на Мартэла.

— Он как раз только что о тебе говорил. Я Таршан.

— Привет.

— Ты и фуражки. Он говорил…

— Что это глупо, нет никакого правила, мы не должны их носить, он вообще их не любит.

— Примерно ты все правильно понял.

— Я все это уже слышал.

— Даже про то, что некоторые считают, что мы бы не были офицерами, если бы…

— Я это и сказал.

— Да?

— Это был мой аргумент. Что мы бы не были настоящими офицерами, если бы не носили фуражки.

— Угу… — Таршан в молчании обдумал услышанное. — Довольно тупой аргумент.

— Спасибо.

— Ладно, мне пора. Я сегодня дежурный. И дел полно.

— Знаю.

— Еще увидимся.

Чанг проводил его взглядом.

— Что ты ему обо мне сказал? — Мартэл не ответил. — Мартэл! Что ты ему обо мне наговорил?

— Я тебя отлично слышу, — отозвался Мартэл. — Боюсь только, я сейчас ем, поэтому не могу ответить.

— Что ты ему обо мне сказал?

— Ничего.

— Он сказал, что вы обо мне говорили.

— Ладно, я сказал, что ты дрессировщик ранкоров в отставке, а в армию пошел потому, что у тебя фетиш на головные уборы.

— Опять шуточки?

— Да, тему фетиша и того, что ты был дрессировщиком ранкоров, я затронул совсем немного.

— И это все.

— Что? Ничего не могу поделать с собой, я много вру.

— А кому ты врешь? Ему или мне?

— Вообще-то обоим. Но больше — тебе.

— Что из того, что ты ему обо мне рассказал, неправда?

— Что ты мне нравишься.

— О…

— На самом деле нет.

— Я в курсе.

— Очень проницательно с твоей стороны. Давай доедай, я полагаю, что мы должны заступить на дежурство вместе. Похоже, нами заменили сиамских близнецов.

* * *

— Хорошо, — сказал полковник. Рядом с ним все еще торчал штурмовик, и Чанг задался вопросом — тот ли это самый. — По расчетам битва начнется в четырнадцать часов. На текущий момент информации о планах повстанцев у нас мало, но к утру мы рассчитываем получить больше сведений. Поэтому решено, что первоочередная задача — обеспечение полной функциональности Звезды Смерти. Сейчас выполняются последние проверки системы. Кроме этого, до начала битвы можно мало что сделать. Сейчас, пожалуйста, займите свои места.

— Это только мне так показалось, — садясь, услышал Чанг голос Мартэла, — или он действительно выбрал такой способ сказать «сейчас от вас вообще никакого толка, поэтому придайте себе вид занятых людей»?

— Ты знаешь, что делать? — спросил офицер по соседству с Чангом.

— Да, думаю, примерно то же самое, что и всегда?

— Ладно, если понадобится помощь…

— Я о ней попрошу.

* * *

Утро шло своим чередом. Работа Чанга заключалась в том, чтобы убедиться, что все, кто делал последние проверки, были в курсе, что уже успели проверить другие. Но каждые несколько минут Чанг обнаруживал, что отрывался от дела для того, чтобы посмотреть на Мартэла. А тот как ни в чем ни бывало болтал с Таршаном, повернув к нему кресло, и у обоих, как казалось, работы было еще меньше, чем у самого Чанга.

В условный полдень, когда Чангу стоило бы начать сильно беспокоиться, офицер за соседним пультом — имя его Чанг так и не узнал — исчез с каким-то официальным поручением.

Еще мгновение спустя соседнее кресло заскрежетало, и Чанг подпрыгнул.

— Ты знаешь, а Таршан, похоже, самая бестолочь из всех, кого я вообще встречал, — поведал Мартэл.

— А?

— Да.

— И чего ты тогда здесь торчишь?

— Мне скучно.

— Поэтому ты пришел?

— Да.

— Развеять свою скуку?

— Точно.

— Пришел сюда, да?

— Угу.

— Поговорить со мной?

— Да. А что-то не так?

— Я полагал себя не очень интересным. Ну и ты продолжаешь утверждать, что я тебе не нравлюсь.

Мартэл нахмурился.

— А, да, я и забыл. — И он крутнулся на кресле, не переставая хмуриться.

— Знаешь, — признался Чанг, — если это позволит тебе остаться, я извинюсь за то, что сказал что-то, что тебе не понравилось.

— Ладно, я скажу, что больше не сержусь. Но у меня есть принципы.

— Тогда, значит, нет?

— А должно бы, правда?

— Это вообще не ответ на мой вопрос.

— Неужели?

— О, извини, — сказал офицер, чье имя Чанг так и не узнал. — Это мое рабочее место.

— Мы поменялись местами. Ты сейчас там.

— Точно? Уверен?

Мартэл совершенно искренне кивнул.

— Кто это сказал?

— Майор. Он ушел, и я не знаю его имени.

— Что ж, хорошо.

Чанг посмотрел офицеру в спину.

— Что это было?

— Понятия не имею.

— Ты за это получишь.

— Да кто заметит? Зуб даю, мы для них все одинаково выглядим. — Он кивнул на группу старших офицеров. — В любом случае.

Их прервал сигнал тревоги, несколько замигавших огней и крик: «Приближается флот повстанцев!».

— Кто-то чересчур пунктуален, — заметил Мартэл.

— Кто-то неуместно шутит, — огрызнулся Чанг.

— У нас есть щиты, мы, очевидно, полностью функциональны. Так что если у них нет какого-то особого плана по снесению щита, мы в безопасности. Вероятно.

— Ты знаешь, — сказал Чанг, — до того, как ты это сказал, у них, вероятно, не было никакого плана.

— А сейчас он у них есть?

— Да.

— Я никогда не пойму твою логику.

* * *

Битва началась. Повстанцев застало врасплох отсутствие обороны, а потом на них вылетело столько СИД-истребителей, что было ясно: с ними повстанцам не справиться. Империя демонстрировала новую, улучшенную, хотя и несколько нелепую, Звезду Смерти, и офицерам на пункте контроля делать было особенно нечего, разве что наблюдать.

— Я все пытаюсь решить, — сказал Мартэл, — рад ли я, что мы тут в безопасности, или меня бесит то, что я не вижу, что там творится.

— Они, наверное, атакуют звездный разрушитель. Кажется, все бесполезно.

— Они так уничтожили первую Звезду Смерти.

— Верное замечание, но я думаю…

Его прервал внезапный рев сирены и чей-то крик:

— Сэр, мы потеряли щиты!

— Продолжайте работу. Они не прорвутся.

— Но сэр!..

— Делайте, что вам говорят, лейтенант!

— Но сэр, они…

— Продолжайте работу! — проорал полковник. Потом повернулся, сказал что-то штурмовику, и они оба вышли. Если полковник планировал покинуть станцию, это было лицемерием. Если учесть, что он приказал подчиненным оставаться на своих местах, в то время как они могли бы спасаться, — жестокостью. Чанг подумал, что можно было бы об этом сказать, но быстро отвлекся.

Лейтенант, докладывавший обстановку, прокашлялся.

— Они прорвались в главный стыковочный узел.

Несколько минут стояла тишина, и каждый решал, что теперь делать. Потом около половины находившихся в комнате офицеров встали и направились к выходу.

— Приказа об эвакуации не было! — услышал Чанг голос Таршана.

— Ты идешь? — позвал Мартэл с другого конца комнаты. Он, как заметил Чанг, снял фуражку. Мгновение Чанг колебался, затем стащил свою и оставил ее на стуле.

Когда он бежал к выходу, то обратил внимание, что несколько человек последовали его примеру. «Чувствуется чье-то влияние», — пробормотал он.

* * *

Несколько минут спустя Чанг шел за Мартэлом по коридору.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, почему ты со мной разговариваешь.

— Я не могу на тебя злиться. Ты слишком милый.

Чанг встал как вкопанный.

— Не говори так.

Мартэл остановился, повернулся и пристально на него посмотрел.

— Нам нужно выбираться отсюда.

— Ты специально, чтобы меня достать?

Мартэл сделал несколько шагов вперед.

— Ну, сейчас ты это сказал… ты еще милее, когда злишься.

— Хватит!

— Следуя твоей логике, чем ты злее, тем у меня больше повода. Милашка.

Чанг не ответил. Вместо этого он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Это было непросто, его окружали паникующие люди, которые тащили все, что попалось под руку, в ближайший отсек.

— Перестань.

— Ладно, ладно. Но я действительно не понимаю, почему это так тебя выводит.

— Я… ну… это… ну…

Мартэл наклонился к нему.

— Ты сказал «ну» целых два раза.

Чангу этого было достаточно. Он развернулся и направился дальше по коридору, вообще не заботясь, что идет совершенно не в том направлении. Мартэл посмотрел ему вслед и отвернулся.

— Ну вот еще, — пробурчал он.

Он собрался уже уходить, как весь коридор сотрясся от взрывов, казалось, с обеих сторон одновременно. Мартэл упал на пол и оставался там до тех пор, пока не услышал, что позади него кто-то кричит.

— Чанг? — крикнул он, вскакивая на ноги. Никто не ответил. — Чанг! — позвал он и бросился назад. — Ты цел?

— Да, — прохрипел Чанг из-под чего-то, похожего на крупный обломок стены. — Я думаю. Наверное. — Мартэл опустился рядом с ним на колени. — Нет. Я ранен.

— Ох, нет, — простонал Мартэл.

— Мы не уйдем отсюда вовремя, да? — спросил Чанг.

Несколько секунд висела тревожная нерешительность.

— Нет, — ответил Мартэл. — Нет, я вытащу тебя отсюда. — Он обхватил Чанга и поставил на ноги. — Пошли.

* * *

Они проталкивались по коридору, Мартэл не то вел, не то тащил на себе Чанга, стараясь не обращать внимания на шум и мечущихся людей.

— Кажется, мы уже близко, — сказал Мартэл.

— Хорошо, — откликнулся Чанг.

— Потом, — продолжил Мартэл, — мы уберемся отсюда, и я не знаю, как ты, но я сюда не вернусь.

— Ты не сможешь. Ее просто не станет.

— Я имею в виду Империю. Мне хватило тут нескольких дней, я сыт по горло.

— Я д-до сих пор не пойму, зачем ты вообще здесь оказался.

— Потому что пошел за братьями. Чувствовал, что родители от меня этого ждали.

— А у меня б-братьев нет.

— А сестер?

— Тоже нет.

— Ты один?

— Д-да.

— Один мой брат, — сказал Мартэл, когда они свернули за угол, — пилот.

— П-правда?

— Да. Я думаю, что несколько недель назад его сбили.

— И к-как он?

— Выжил.

— А д-другой брат?

— Он механик. Они в одном подразделении.

— Зд-дорово. Им хорошо.

— Да, им нравится. А я остался один на один со скучной работенкой.

— Мне нравится работать в с-связи.

— Глупо.

— Почему?

— Потому, человек со странной логикой. Мы почти у цели.

Они завернули за последний угол, вокруг них рушилась станция, и они еще успели увидеть последний шаттл, летевший с расправленными крыльями. Чанг упал, Мартэл опустился рядом с ним на колени, и секунду они сидели неподвижно. Затем повернулись и посмотрели друг на друга.

— М-мартэл? — позвал Чанг.

— Да?

— Я…


End file.
